Other Self
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: Yugi tells Anzu and Jou about his Other Self and he get's a trip to da crazy house... OO
1. Mr KillYugi

KK: A story, by...me. Who brought you such things as...  
  
Super Object,  
  
And...that's about it. Anyway, read. Or, the story will read you.  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She's DOESN'T own YU-GI-OH! T_____T STOP ASKING! *picks up knife*  
  
Dedicated To: Aneko, and her friend...JAY! Blue Jay, Blue Jay, Come Out To Play. Blue Jay, Blue Jay, You'd Really Make My Day...O_O  
  
~~*~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~*~~  
  
Yugi: It's my other self...O_O *Taps Millennium Puzzle*  
  
Millennium Puzzle: *wiggle*  
  
Yugi: ((O___O))  
  
Anzu: Other self...?  
  
Yugi: YEP! ^^  
  
Jou: O__o You mean like...Schizophrenia?  
  
Yugi: O_O I don't have a mental disorder!  
  
Jou: YOU HAVE A MENTAL DISORDER?? O______O  
  
Yugi: T___T No...  
  
Jou: Oh, ok! ^^  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
Anzu: Other self... I see...Yugi, let's take a trip to the mall...  
  
Yugi: OK! ^___^  
  
******* At the "Mall" *******  
  
Anzu: *Drives up to an insane asylum*  
  
Jou: Here we are! ^^  
  
Yugi: Hhhheeeyyyyy... This isn't the mall...O_O  
  
Anzu: It's even BETTER than the mall.  
  
Yugi: How so...?  
  
Anzu: You get HELP ^_^  
  
Jou: Ya, LOTS of help...O_O  
  
Yugi: I don't need help!  
  
Anzu & Jou: Yes you do...  
  
Yugi: T_T Let me out of the car.  
  
Anzu: *Grabs Yugi and drags him into the insane asylum*  
  
Yugi: O_O! NOOOOO... *Grabs entrance doors* I...refuse...to be...labeled...CRAZY!  
  
Anzu: *Tries to pry Yugi's fingers from the door* It'll be...OK! Just...let GO!  
  
Yugi: NEVA! T__T *continues to hold doors*  
  
Jou: *Pushes Yugi from the other side* Don't worry, it won't be that bad, you'll only be here for five to ten years, tops!  
  
Yugi: (((O_____O)))  
  
Anzu: *Pulls Yugi off doors* There! Now, OFF TOWARDS... HELP! *Drags Yugi down the white halls*  
  
Jou: *Follows, until he is confronted by...A WATCH SALESMEN!*  
  
Salesmen: Hey wanna buy a...WATCH??  
  
Jou: Um...well...no.  
  
Salesman: Ah, but you WILL! O_O  
  
Jou: Um... I need to go... *runs off*  
  
Salesman: NOOO! WAIT! I need that money for drugs!!  
  
Jou: *Takes two more steps* I think I'm lost....O__O  
  
********** Back To Anzu & Yugi **********  
  
Yugi: *Holds on to anything. Doors, walls, old people...O_O* BUT I DON'T NEED HELP!  
  
Anzu: YES YOU DO! T__T  
  
Yugi: *Hands slip from things he's holding onto*  
  
Anzu: ^__^ *Drags Yugi to a phytologist*  
  
Phytologist: Hello Yugi...*Is creepy*  
  
Yugi: O___O  
  
Anzu: Yugi, this is Mr.KillYugi. He's here to help you.  
  
Mr.KillYugi: Yes. Step inside my office... O_O  
  
Yugi: Please don't leave me.....O___O  
  
Anzu: Now Yugi, there's nothing to be scared of. Just go in there and tell him about your "Other self".  
  
Yugi: ok...O__O  
  
Mr.KillYugi: *Sits Yugi down on the red couch thing* Now, Yugi, tell me everything about your other self.  
  
Yugi: Well, he looks like me. But he's taller. And he's about 5 thousand years old. He likes pickles and peanut butter...TOGETHER! O_O  
  
Mr.KillYugi: uh-HUH. O_O Well, we have the GREAT place for you to go.... *leads Yugi to a door*  
  
Yugi: Ok, what's the room for?  
  
Mr.KillYugi: For....PEOPLE LIKE YOU! *Puts Yugi In straight jacket and pushes him into the cushiony room*  
  
Yugi: Hey...WAIT A MINUTE! I'm not crazy! *Hits door with head* LET ME OUT! LET ME OOOUUUUTTT! T___T  
  
Person Behind Him: It's no use, they only open the door for MEALS! HORRIBLE HORRIBLE MEALS! O___O  
  
Yugi: Good, I thought I would be all alone. Now I can talk to some- *looks behind him*  
  
Person Behind Him: *Is Yami Bakura*  
  
Yugi: (((O______O)))  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Yugi: O__O  
  
Bakura: Oh, right...the killing thing. Well, if I weren't in this straight jacket, I'd kill you... right now...  
  
Yugi: O_____O  
  
Bakura: They threw me in here 'cause they told me I was crazy...*Bounces on cushiony walls* I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell.... I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while and maybe you'll see and different side of me....O__O  
  
Yugi: Aren't those words from a song?  
  
Bakura: Yep. I know it by heart....  
  
Yugi: So...they let you listen to music?  
  
Bakura: No... the food they bring me tells me the top songs of the week.  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Bakura: One time, I was flipping though the channels of the T.V, then...THE BATTERIES RAN OUT! And I got stuck on the shopping channel. Then, I panicked.  
  
Yugi: Panicked?  
  
Bakura: I bought these little porcelain nymphs  
  
Yugi: O__o  
  
Bakura: They're so pretty.... ^^  
  
Yugi: How do I get out of here?  
  
Bakura: You can always die, and you'd leave...as a SPIRIT! I can help you with that.  
  
Yugi: Um...no thanks...  
  
Bakura: Darn. I really need a job.  
  
Yugi: And a life...  
  
Bakura: WHAT'D YOU SAY? T__T  
  
Yugi: ((O__O)) Nothing...  
  
Bakura: YOU SAID I NEEDED I LIFE! *attempts to get up* DAMN STRAIGHT JACKET!  
  
Yugi: *Inches away to a corner of the cushiony room*  
  
Bakura: *Gets up* You're so dead T__T  
  
Yugi: O__O *Runs*  
  
Bakura: *Runs after him*  
  
Yugi: ((O__O)) *Runs faster* I'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADDDIIIEE!!  
  
Bakura: DDDIIIEEE! T___T *Chases after him*  
  
Yugi: *Stops and trips Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *Falls, face first* Ow...@__@  
  
Yugi: *Whew* O_O  
  
********** Now... To Jou **********  
  
Jou: Where am I...?  
  
Old Lady: You're in the TWILIGHT ZONE!  
  
Jou: Ya...sure...  
  
Old Lady: *Starts singing X-Files song* The truth, is OUT THERE! O_O  
  
Jou: THERE'S THE EXIT! *Runs out of building* Thank god I'm out of there...  
  
Bird: The truth, is out there....O_O  
  
Jou: O_o??? * Jumps in car and drives away*  
  
********** On to...Anzu...*Shudder* -__-;; **********  
  
Anzu: *Walks around the insane asylum* La, la la, la la...*Walks to a room* Hm, wonder who is in here? *Looks inside*  
  
Room: *Contains Yugi & Yami Bakura*  
  
Yugi: Uh-oh, I think he's waking up...  
  
Bakura: Ow... my head... @_@  
  
Yugi: *Takes one GIANT step back*  
  
Bakura: Ow...*Looks at Yugi* You're still dead...  
  
Yugi: ((O___O))  
  
Anzu: Oh, how interesting... *Leans on door*  
  
Door: *Opens*  
  
Bakura: *Looks at door* IT'S OPEN! I'M FRRREEEEEEE! MWAHAHA-WAIT! My...PORCELAIN NYMPHS! *Grabs nymphs* NOW I'm free! *Runs out of room* MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
  
Yugi: O_o;; *Walks out of room*  
  
Anzu: *Falls into the room*  
  
Door: *Closes*  
  
Anzu: O__O!! NOOOOO! I'm STUCK in here...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Yugi: *Walks down the halls* How am I supposed to get out of this stupid straight jacket...?  
  
Straight Jacket Buckles: *Snap in half so easily, it's really pathetic*  
  
Yugi: Hey, this thing snaps right off...O_O *takes off straight jacket and runs out of insane asylum*  
  
************* Outside *************  
  
Car: *Is gone*  
  
Yugi: Hey, WHERE'D THE CAR GO??? Now I'll have take the bus... *Walks to bus stop*  
  
({[ You'll never guess who's at the bus stop ^__^ ]})  
  
Bakura: *is at bus stop*  
  
Yugi: Aw crap....O__O  
  
Bakura: Don't mind me...just waiting for the bus...  
  
Yugi: *Whew* -__-;;  
  
Bakura: And waiting... to KILL you!  
  
Yugi: (((((O_____O)))))  
  
Bakura: I'll kill you while....YOU EAT PICKLES! O_O  
  
Yugi: (((O__O)))  
  
Bus: *Comes*  
  
Yugi: THANK YOU! *gets on bus*  
  
Bakura: I'll just wait here, you'll have to wait for the bus at THIS bus stop SOME time...  
  
Yugi: But... I don't even live around here...  
  
Bakura: Ah, but you WILL I see it...two months from now...O__O  
  
Yugi: *Raises eyebrow* You're gonna wait here for TWO months?  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Yugi: Won't you have to eat?  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Yugi: But...where are you going to get food?  
  
Bakura: The squirrels will be plentiful soon....O_O  
  
Yugi: O___O Um...ya...Bye!  
  
Bus: *Drives away*  
  
Bakura: I'll be waiting...O_O  
  
Yugi: *Is scared for life* Evil...O_o  
  
Bus: *Gets Yugi Home Safely*  
  
Yugi: HOME! ^__^ *Runs into the door* Ow....@_@ *Opens door, walks into house*  
  
********* Where Anzu Is *********  
  
Anzu: LET ME OUT!  
  
Nurses: Um...I don't think so...  
  
Anzu: But, I'm your friend!  
  
Nurses: O__O Uh-oh, here she goes again...  
  
Anzu: You're my FRIEND! And FRIENDS help other FRIENDS out! So...HELP ME OUT!  
  
Nurses: O________O *Inch away*  
  
~~*~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~*~~  
  
KK: ^^ Such a cute little fic!  
  
Yugi: You think everything is cute...O_o  
  
KK: IT'S CUTE! T___T  
  
Yugi: O_O Ok, OK! It's cute...  
  
KK: ^^ You're so cute.... *Hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: O_oU  
  
KK: Review or I'll give Yami Bakura Yugi's address! O___O  
  
Yugi: O__O You WOULDN'T!  
  
KK: Watch me... *Pulls out map of Domino City*  
  
Yugi: (((O__O))) Review please, I'd like to live a while... and be able to eat pickles... 


	2. Paper Crowns and Checkers

KK: Thank you SO much for reviewing! ^^ Now, I promised that if you reviewed I wouldn't give Bakura Yugi's address...  
  
Yugi: YAY!  
  
KK: But I don't tend to KEEP promises.. O_O  
  
Yugi: ((((O__O))))  
  
KK: *Circles the place where Yugi lives on map and throws it into the wind*  
  
Map: I'M FLYING! WOO-HOO! I- Uh-oh.... Here come the kites...  
  
Kites: MWAHAHAHA! *Eat Map*  
  
Map: AAARRRGGGG! MMMEEEEEEERRRRRR.... *Dies* X__x  
  
Yugi & KK: O_____O  
  
Yugi: HAHA! NOW you can not give Bakura the address and-You have another copy, don't you? O_O  
  
KK: YEP! *Circles area and drops map at bus stop* LET THE FUN BEGIN!  
  
Yugi: T__T Evil...  
  
KK: O_O! T____T WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!  
  
Yugi: Agh...um... Weevil...  
  
KK: THAT'S TWICE AS BAD! *Starts hitting Yugi with giant pickle*  
  
Yugi: *Is pickled* @.@  
  
KK: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! Di- oh, enjoy! ^_^  
  
STILL dedicated to: My BEST Buddies in da whole wide world... Aneko and Jay! ^__^  
  
People: O_o  
  
HEHEHEHEEEEEEE!  
  
/ Yugi to Yami/  
  
// Yami to Yugi//  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yugi: *Enters house*  
  
Yami: Hello there! ^___^ Had a nice day?  
  
Yugi: O_O I don wanna talk about it...  
  
Yami: Awww... come on... O.O  
  
Yugi: Nope, I think I'm just gonna eat some... celery...  
  
Yami: Oh! I have something even better! ^^ *Takes out jar of pickles* Want one?  
  
Yugi: ((((((O__O)))))) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs up stairs*  
  
Yami: Hm, what's eating him? *Eats pickle*  
  
Pickle: Nooo.... X___x *Dies*  
  
Yami: o.O! AGH! I ate Yugi the pickle... *Sob* Guess I'M the one who's eating Yugi... *takes another bite out of pickle* O_O  
  
********* At the Bus Stop *********  
  
Bakura: *Sits on ground* Come on squirrels... I won't hurt you... O_O  
  
Squirrels: ((O_O)) *Run away*  
  
Bakura: NOOO! My source of food... U.U  
  
Map: *Lands on ground*  
  
Bakura: *Spots map* O_O! OHH! It's directions to Yugi's house! ^___________^ *Picks up map and walks toward house* La, la, la, LLAAAA!  
  
********** Back At Yugi's House **********  
  
Yami: *Continues to eat pickles and watch Wheel Of Fortune*  
  
Person on Show: I'd like to buy a vowel.  
  
Host: Which one?  
  
Person: Hm... The "A"! It looks so cute! ^___^  
  
Host: Ok! *Hands her an "A"*  
  
A: O.o! Grrr...  
  
Person: HEHE! It's so cute! *Hugs "A"* I will care for it and feed it everyday.. And I shall name it... Bob... o.o  
  
Yami: *Yells at T.V.* NOOO! THAT ONE HAS RABIES! PUT IT BACK! Ppuuuttt iiittt baaccckkk! T__T  
  
Person: It's so cute... ^_^  
  
Bob: *Bites Person*  
  
Person: *Gets Rabies* O_O! GRRRRRR! HIIIISSS! T___T *Runs out of the studio*  
  
Host: ((O__O)) Erm... We'll be right back after these messages...  
  
******* Back to Bakura *******  
  
Bakura: *Gets to turtle shop* Hm... I've always wanted a turtle... O_O  
  
Shop: *Isn't open*  
  
Bakura: Hm... *Knocks on door of shop*  
  
Yami: *Hears knock* What now...? *Opens door*  
  
Bakura: Hi there... O_O  
  
Yami: ((O___O)) It's... YOU! What do you want?  
  
Bakura: I want to buy a turtle!  
  
Yami: Hm... I don't know if we have any turtles... but come in anyways! I'll search for one! *Goes back into shop*  
  
Bakura: Okay! ^___^ *Follows*  
  
Yugi: *Watches from window* (((((((O_________O)))))))  
  
Yami: *Looks around shop* Hm... Not turtles...  
  
Bakura: I need to see.... Yugi... O_O  
  
Yami: Hm.. Oka-  
  
/ No! O_O HE JUST WANTS TO KILL ME!/  
  
// Who?! O__O //  
  
/Bakura.../  
  
// Oh, right!//  
  
/ So you CAN'T let him see me./  
  
// Okay.//  
  
/ Got it?/  
  
// Yes.//  
  
/ Are you ssuurree?? O_O/  
  
//Yep.//  
  
/ You're not gonna let him come in my room right?/  
  
// Yep! ^__^//  
  
/ .... You have NO idea who I'm talking about, do you?/  
  
// NOPE! ^____^ //  
  
/ (--_--;;) BAKURA! B-A-K-U-R-A! T_T/  
  
// Right! Wait... who...? O_O//  
  
/ *SIGH!* Just don't let anyone see me okay?/  
  
// Okay! ^_^//  
  
/ -_-;;/  
  
Yami: You don't need to see him!  
  
Bakura: Yes I do!  
  
Yami: NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Bakura: The customer is ALWAYS right! T__T  
  
Yami: You've got me there! O_O  
  
/ (((O___O))) /  
  
Bakura: Then I'll just... SEE him then...  
  
Yami: Okay! ^^  
  
/ ((((((((((O__O))))))))))) /  
  
Bakura: *Goes up to Yugi's room*  
  
Yugi: *Is huddled in corner*  
  
Bakura: *Opens door* Why... Hello... O_O  
  
Yugi: (((((O__O)))))  
  
Bakura: What? O_o  
  
Yugi: You said you were gonna kill me...  
  
Bakura: Oh, right... I'm gonna kill you at.... CHECKERS!  
  
Yugi: O___o  
  
Bakura: *Pulls out checker board and checkers* Let's play... O_O  
  
Yugi: Er... ok.... O__O  
  
******** Half an Hour Later ********  
  
Bakura: *Moves checker* Go fish!  
  
Yugi: Er... We're playing... Checkers...  
  
Bakura: Oh, right! Check mate!  
  
Yugi: NO! Checkers... O__O  
  
Bakura: Ok... 4B!  
  
Yugi: CHECKERS! Just simple... CHECKERS! O___O  
  
Bakura: *Gasp!* You sunk my battle ship! O______O  
  
Yugi: ((O_O))  
  
Bakura: Bop it! O_O Twist it! PULL it!  
  
Yugi: What are you, a walking commercial? o.o  
  
Bakura: Of COURSE not! Now king me so we can finish this appalling, confucius game!  
  
Yugi: (((O__O))) *Kings checker*  
  
Bakura: WEEEEE! I AM... da checker... O__O *Puts on paper crown* I'm king! I'M YOUR FACE STUPID PHARAOH!  
  
Yugi: Er... maybe it's time for you to... GO! O_O  
  
Bakura: OKAY! See you... later... O.O *jumps out window*  
  
Yugi: O_________O  
  
Bakura: But I'll be back... O.O  
  
Yugi: (((O.O)))  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Don't you DARE ask what that was... but I need ideas! X_X I don't know where this is going... IDEAS! IIIDDDEEEAAAAASSS... Please. O_O  
  
R&R! ^^ 


End file.
